Welcome to Demonclan!
by Roseshell
Summary: The story of Demonclan will be full of warrior lemons! If you decide to read, please review amd give me feed back! Thanks!
1. Welcome to Demonclan

Welcome to Demonclan!

Leader: Rapestar-pretty ginger she-cat with white paws. She likes to rape the slaves, she even has a persinal slave. -Personal Slave: Thorn-

Deputy: Largedick-dark brown tom with the largest dick in the clan, loves to catch Rapestar off gaurd and fuck her -Personal Slave: Fluffy-

Warriors:

Ashfuck-small grey she-cat with green eyes, she is known to hump trees when out hunting

Bluefur-dark blue tom, loves to rape the queens. -Apprentice:Cumpaw-

Fallenrod-dark brown gay tabby tom, decent cock, likes raping apprentices -Apprentice: Blackpaw-

Flowertail-torsieshell she-cat, very tight, is often raped, loves to give blow-jobs

Deerleap-strong black tom -Apprentice: Sweetpaw-

Fennelfoot-tan she-cat, very tight

Apprentices:

Cumpaw-creamy white she-cat

Blackpaw-solid black tom

Sweetpaw-russet tabby she-cat

Queens:

Dappleheart-mottled she-cat

Shadowfoot- dark grey she-cat with black spots

Kits:

Greenkit-big red tom with green eyes

Honeykit- fluffy grey tabby with a strange crooked tail

Slaves:

Thorn- black tom

Fluffy-fluffy sand-colored she-cat

Leaf- Dark orange tom

Reed-light brown tabby tom

Breeze-calico she-cat

Flicker-dark tortishell she-cat

Ginger-dark ginger tabby


	2. Gingerfuck's Threesome Rape

Rapestar yawned, it was about mid-day and the clan was filled with activity. Largedick sent out patrols and the remaining cats were grooming in the clearing. Rapestar shook out her fur before aproaching the slaves den. The slaves instanly stoped what they were doing and turned to watch. Rapestar grabbed Fluffy by the scruff and dragged her into the clearing. She went back and grabbed Thorn too. "Attention cats of Demonclan! Today we will be throwing a party! These two slaves will be available for anyone to rape for today only!"

Gingerfuck purred loudly. She loved all of the slaves. She grabbed Fluffy and started to lick her pussy. Rapestar pulled Gingerfuck away from Fluffy. "Not yet." She whispered, showing off her pussy to Gingerfuck. Gingerfuck growled and flipped Rapestar onto her back. She licked her belly fur, slowly working her way down. Rapestar struggled but purred. The other cats all resumed there grooming. Gingerfuck licked around Rapestars pussy before plunging her tounge inside. Rapestar squealed and beconed Largedick over. Largedick got the hint and dragged Fluffy over to the two she-cats. "Put your ass in her face!" Largedick demanded, shoving Fluffy in Rapestar's direcion.

Fluffy stumbled but stood over Rapestar. Rapestar pulled Fluffy down so she was sitting on her face. Rspestar sighed happily and shuddered as Gingerfuck slid on top of her. Gingerfuck was grinding her hips against Rapestar's moaning in pleasure. Rapestar sucked on Fluffy's pussy until Largedick pulled her away and sent her back to the den. Then he mounted Gingerfuck who was still on Rapestar's belly. Gingerfuck squealed at the weight and slipped away, leaving Rapestar and Largedick belly to belly. Largedick didnt care, he shoved his large cock into Rapestar's pussy, thrusting quickly and without warning. Rapestar groaned in pain, feeling the huge cock rip her up. Fallenrod came over to the group. He stuck his dick up Largdick's ass hole. "Fuck off, Fallenrod!" The deputy yelled. This only made Fallenrod fuck harder. Largedick growled, trying not to cry out in pain. Rapestar managed to slip away. Fallenrod started to cum and pushed the deputy to the ground, and flipped him onto his back. Fallenrod gently took Largedick's cock into his mouth and started to suck it. He was sucking it hard and fast, Largedick just relaxed and let out moans of pleasure.

When Largedick finally cummed, Fallenrod swallowed it greedily. The toms seperated and went on their way. Rapestar had retreated to her den, sitting with her pussy towards the entrace. Gingerfuck walked in and purred, she had a surprise for the leader. She jumped onto the leader's back and shoved a paw in her mouth when she tried to yell. She yelled herself when Rapestar bit her. Gingerfuck stuck her other paw into Rapestars pussy. She felt her self flying through the air and looked back to see Bluefur glaring at her. "Why did you pull me off! I was busy fucking Rapestar!" Gingerfuck yelled. Rapestar surged forward and batted Gingerfuck over the ears. Rapestar was approching the center of camp. "Let all cats old enough to have sex gather for a clan meetting!" She growled. Nodding at the returning patroolls, she waited for the gats to put down their prey and gather around before continuin. "Gingerfuck has been a fucking nuisence to me! She ruses to show respect to her leader or deputy. She has been demoted to slave. She will be known as Ginger."


End file.
